The Image Analysis Core has thirteen major aims: 1) To provide a centralized facility for image analysis accessible to all CRC investigators, which gives them access to state-of-the-art equipment and analysis techniques for neuroimaging studies conducted on the various research units. 2) To develop and provide software that is necessary to solve basic image analysis problems that arise when working with MR and PET data. 3) To perform routine tasks for the analysis of MR and PET data, such as resampling and image registration. 4) To identify appropriate statistical techniques for analysis of imaging data and to implement them in new software that is compatible with existing programs. 5) To develop new software that will continue to address key questions in image analysis. 6) To provide training in image analysis techniques for MH-CRC investigators. 7) To provide consultation to new investigators on image analysis techniques. 8) To provide a quality assurance program to ensure imaging data of the highest possible quality, beginning with acquisition and continuing through final processing stages. 9) To maintain an ongoing program for assessing and maintaining reliability of measurements. 10) To maintain an ongoing program for assessing and maintaining reliability of measurements. 11) To provide a data base management program that will incorporate relational data base strategies in order to assist in data tracking. 12) To maintain files and backup systems. 13) To maintain a library of imaging data will be accessible to CRC investigators. These aims are achieved through the coalescence of hardware and software in a centralized physical facility, the Image Processing Laboratory, which is staffed by experienced programmers and technicians.